eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Heart of Treachery
from an iksar insurgent in Jarsath Wastes. It is an uncommon body drop. | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps #Kill and loot in near . Xenur will spawn when someone on the quest approaches him. He must be killed once for each brigand in the group. #Turn in the head to Sulvin T. Smalls of the Far Seas Trading Company. He is on the docks in at #Talk to Noolie Drewb, standing on the docks next to Sulvin. Noolie sends you to the Fens of Nathsar. #Go to Riliss in and talk to Natoss the Seen . You must speak Satharian and must have maximum (50,000) faction with Riliss. #Go to in , which is a large rock near the path to . As you approach the rock a caravan will spawn. The caravan consists of Captain Kailess (85 ^^^) and four 85^^ friends. All are non-aggro. Slay the caravan to collect . The caravan must be killed once for each brigand in the group. If the caravan makes it to the door of it will run back to the starting point and eventually despawn. It can be respawned by approaching the rock again. #Take the crate to Noolie Drewb on the docks for your reward, approximately 2 platinum. #Speak to Sulvin T. Smalls on the docks again. He will send you on a search for "Havoc". #Speak to Madame Dulcine the fortune teller in . Madame Dulcine is located in Somborn Village. #You must now obtain four robes scattered throughout Norrath: Robe of the Oracle, Raiment of the Skywatcher, Garb of Souls, Keeper's Robe of Quiescence. #*Robe of the Oracle: Complete the heritage quest War and Wardrobe. If you have already completed the quest but lost the robe you can purchase another one from the Shady Swashbuckler on the Nektulos Forest docks. #*Raiment of the Skywatcher: Kill The Skywatcher in Tenebrous Tangle to obtain. This robe is attuneable so it can also be purchased from the broker. You will need to mentor a friend so the mob is not gray. #*There now are alternate options to obtain the robes as well, make sure U talk to a gnome called Melvin in the Gnomeland security H.Q, located in Steamfont Mountains before u go for the chests, they won't be there if you dont talk to Melvin first #**''Optional method for obtaining Raiment of the Skywatcher: clickable chest in Karnor's Castle behind Xalgoz.'' #*Garb of Souls: Kill Zorv the Soulsnarer in Sanctum of the Scaleborn. This robe is attuneable so it can also be purchased from the broker. You will need to mentor a friend so the mob is not gray. #**''Optional method for obtaining Garb of Souls here'' #*Keeper's Robe of Quiescence: Kill the Keeper of Silence in Poet's Palace. This robe is attuneable so it can also be purchased from the broker. You will need to mentor a friend so the mob is not gray. #**''Optional method for obtaining Keeper's Robe of Quiescence here'' #Return the four robes to Madame Dulcine in Loping Plains. #Go to Nektropos Castle and zone into Nek3. Complete the tome collection quest for Tome: Our Lady of Betrayal. If you do not kill any named you will not have a lock out. #Head to Nektropos Castle and go to The Chapel. There is a small tablet at the base of the altar, click it twice (for two different actions), and an NPC will spawn to give you your update. She will then tell you that you must "commit an act of vengeance against those who would torture a traitor." #*You must have Tome: Our Lady of Betrayal completed and on you in order for the NPC to speak with you. #Now head to Chardok and slay any heroic mob near the entrance to the zone to receive an update. The quest will then ask you to collect the following, which are found on 80+ heroics in Chardok #*Collect 40 claws from di'zok prey #*Collect 40 tails from di'zok prey #*Collect 40 beaks from di'zok prey Need next step Rewards * Havoc \aITEM 923845910 -1268328348:Havoc\/a http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a253/goonch4/havoc.jpg